


Angel On Fire

by nightfaller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Kink, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Loss of Innocence, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Steve in a suit 24/7, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfaller/pseuds/nightfaller
Summary: Mob boss!Steve/Bucky/OC AUPity the fool that dares to steal from the king of the underworld. She really should've kept her sticky fingers to herself. Set against backdrop of a war between Steve's syndicate and Hydra, one mistake sets in motion a chain of events that introduces her to a world of terror & obsession (and worst of all, the truth of who she is).Excerpt:"Why must you run, sweetheart? You know it's all too easy to hunt you down."She gazed at him, this dangerous man who would go to the ends of the earth for her. "I can't be with you, Steve. What you're doing— it's wrong."His fingers tangled in her hair. "Right or wrong, why does it matter? You are mine by birthright."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 98
Kudos: 442
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. A New Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting a mafia AU. This is a dark fic, featuring characters with screwed up moral compasses and a penchant for violence. This fic will contain triggering content so please make sure you're comfortable with the tags before reading. This is also my first fic here so please lmk your thoughts, any will be appreciated! 
> 
> TW for this chapter: torture (nothing too graphic), violence, death. This is at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Please don't copy my work onto any other site.

_**“Bad luck relies on absolutely perfect timing.”**_  
― Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless

Vivid, like a bruise — lights flashed across Lilah’s vision, the crowd grew rowdier as the night progressed. Whiskey stained breath caressed her skin, demanding hands gripped her waist as she grinded against the man. A nameless man, a mere target amongst many in this club. He pressed greedy kisses down her neck just as the crowd jostled, a man bumping into their sides — it was an opportune moment. She slipped the white gold Patek Phillipe from his wrist with practice, shoving it discreetly into her purse. And what a collection the watch joined, nestling amongst bracelets and other luxury watches.

There was no reason to indulge him any longer after she got what she wanted from him. “Where are you going, honey?” He asked as she stepped away from his grip, without a clue that his wrist was $26,200 lighter.

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “The bathroom,” she said with a coy smile. “Wait here for me?” He nodded, no doubt thinking he’d take her home later. But Lilah hadn’t missed the golden band on his ring finger. She slipped away without another word.

She saw far too much in this club. Saw the girl stuffing capsule into her silver clutch, mascara smudged on her lids. The people jumping onto a tabletop, shoes smacking loudly, their dancing becoming a lot steamier as the bass pounded. Boys making bets. People too high or drunk to care — moving as one in the hedonistic crowd.

She was painfully sober, having had nothing but water and coke the entire night (a pre-arranged deal with the bartenders). But clarity was much appreciated when she climbed the stairs to the next level, when she saw a Rolex on a man’s wrist. Greed glinted in her eyes, fingers itching to feel the steel. It beckoned to her, temptation in solid form. The blonde man, however, lounged in the VIP section, separated from her by velvet ropes. A pretty brunette girl sat in his lap, drinking champagne and laughing to her heart’s delight. Many others surrounded him (friends or foes, she cared not). He and his friends were dressed well, but Lilah had no clue who they were. And so she studied him from her corner at the bar, sipping her coke.

He had an air of importance to him, despite not speaking much. She hadn’t missed the way others looked to him with respect and devotion. And there was nothing soft about them despite their relaxed countenance, a gang dressed in black, downing vodka like water. Lilah’s skin suddenly prickled as she felt a weight slide over her form. _Shit_. One of the blonde man’s friend had caught her staring. His brown eyes pierced into her despite the distance. Lilah tried to play it cool, blushing as she slowly looked away. Let him think she’s a girl smitten by his looks. Let him think she’s merely searching for her next dance partner.

Lipstick stained glass _clinked_ against the counter as Lilah reached for her phone.

**To: Darcy 💕  
Need a hand. Blonde hair, blue eyes & dark shirt. VIP. **

Her best friend replied seconds later —

**From: Darcy 💕  
Got it. I’ll follow ur lead. **

Excitement buzzed in her veins as she waited for the right moment. A few songs later and the blonde man reached for his phone, pressing it to his ear as he motioned the girl to get off his lap. His face was unreadable as he stood up, leaving the booth and headed towards the direction of the bathrooms. Lilah abandoned her drink and followed after a moment after making sure his friend hadn't noticed her movement.

The hallway to the bathroom was dim, dark red walls illuminated by blue neon lights. Darcy waited at the end, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and tilted her head towards the men’s bathroom. _Ah_. Lilah shot Darcy a small smile, opting to linger at the hallway’s entrance.

It wasn’t long before their mark strolled out of the bathroom, phone now safely tucked away. Lilah immediately sprang into action, adopting a drunken demeanour. Her stilettos wobbled as she neared him, and _oh, it really wasn’t her fault when she fell_ , saving her ankles by grabbing onto him. “Oh my god—!” She gasped out, feeling the man instinctively reach for her. It only took seconds: fingers dug into his shoulder, diverting his focus when she unclasped his watch with her other hand, dropping it into Darcy’s waiting hands. Darcy walked away, acting the nondescript passerby (Rolex already out of sight). “I’m so _soooo_ sorry, mister,” Lilah slurred, steadying herself and daring to glance up at her mystery blonde man towering before her. Oh my god _indeed_. For a second, she was blind and deaf to all else but him. He was far more handsome up close despite the dim light, the sight of him striking something deep within her like a stone sinking within a well. Like a neon sign calling her off the road, telling her: **this is where you’re meant to be.**

_Get it together, Lilah. He’s just another pretty face._

She must’ve held onto him for too long, and loosened her grip after feeling his muscles tense. “It’s fine. You be careful now, doll.” She could just hear him over the music, his voice sending shivers down her spine. And he walked away, not sparing her another glance. Lilah shakily exhaled the breath she had been holding in, still high on adrenaline and made her way into the women’s bathroom. Her reflection stared back at her, eyeliner a little smudged from the sweat, lipstick somewhat faded. His cologne still lingered around her. Taking a deep breath, she tucked her black hair behind her ears, not bothering to reapply her lipstick.

She found her way out of the club and into Darcy’s car. Darcy’s face was illuminated by her phone screen. She grinned at Lilah, dangling the Rolex from her fingertips. “I did a quick Google search and we’re in luck, babe. There’s only four of these ever made.”

Lilah laughed, kissing Darcy’s cheek as she took the watch into her hand, blissfully unaware of who she had stolen from. She thought themselves lucky, when it was absolute _bad luck_. “What a precious little thing… Let’s go home and celebrate.”

* * *

Steve slammed an empty shot glass down, unable to stop thinking about business for one damn night. The call from Natasha delivered ill news: a Hydra double agent was found in his ranks. A man foolish enough to deceive Steve Rogers, one of the most feared & powerful man in the country. He owned the East Coast, and New York was his seat of power. Members of his Family were trained to smell out rats. 

Evie, the girl on his lap, whined for his attention, hands playing with the buttons of his shirt as she spoke. “Let’s leave, sir. Why don’t you finish what you started in the car…?”

Bucky, sitting to his left, smirked at the Evie’s words. Just another flavour of the month, destined to be nothing but entertainment for the mob boss. Steve grabbed the girl’s hand with one of his own, amused. “Patience, dear.” He figured it wouldn’t be a bad thing to take the girl home, let out some of his frustration in bed. As he reached for his phone with his free hand to call the driver, something gnawed at the back of his mind. What had he forgotten? His hand froze in his pocket, still clasped around the phone. His wrist felt oddly light. A glance down confirmed his suspicion. Bare skin, sans Rolex. There was no way his watch had simply fell off. Theft was the only explanation, but **who** was bold enough to still from him? And in one of the clubs he **owned**? His inner circle were far too loyal to even _think_ of stealing.

Bucky followed his gaze, stiffening when he realised what happened. “Pity the fool that dares to steal from the King,” he murmured. Steve had taken hands for lesser transgressions. And this Rolex was no simple watch, it’s sentimental value was unmatched. Steve’s infamous father, Joseph, had won it at an auction, gifting it to him on his 21st birthday (the very night Joseph was assassinated by Hydra). “I’ll have the boys take a look at the CCTV footage.”

“Oh I know who the little thief is,” Steve snarled. Black hair, the precious curve of her painted lips, navy dress & stilettos — _she_ was the only one who dared touch him without permission. That drunken act had been convincing enough in the moment, but it turns out that everyone wants something from him. Rage built beneath his calm facade, his grip on Evie turned bruising. She merely bit her lip, smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

Steve dialled Natasha’s number and she picked up immediately. “Get the mole down to interrogation. I’ll deal with him personally.” He hung up without waiting for an answer. Bloodlust thrummed through him, and he had his punching bag for the night. “Sam, take Evie home,” he ordered. “And Bucky, you’ve got a thief to find…”

* * *

In a small apartment in Brooklyn, Lilah dreamt about gold on her grubby fingertips, of a man with a bloodied crown beckoning her to come closer. His face was blurred, but those blue eyes glowed with vengeance. She turned uneasily in her sleep, a frown marring peaceful expression. 

The very same man in her dream stood in a warehouse, hands bloodied as he stepped away from his victim. The man was a patchwork of wounds and bruises, too far gone to even beg for mercy (not that he could anymore, Steve had made sure of that). He had spilled all the information Steve needed, he was now disposable. The mob boss was the picture of indifference as he reached for his gun, pulling the trigger as easy as breathing. The light in the double agent's eyes drained and his body slumped over. 

Steve wiped his hands on the towel Natasha handed him. "Send his head to Pierce," he said softly, tossing the towel aside. 

"Mm, it'd make a thoughtful birthday present..." Natasha grabbed a knife from the table next to them, ever eager to carry out Steve's sadistic demands. She turned towards the goons standing behind her. "You all heard the boss. Who wants to do it?" 

Steve made his way out of the warehouse and to his black Ferrari. His phone rang just as he buckled his seatbelt. "Yes?" 

"We got her, Steve. It was all too easy to track down her car. The team is on standby." 

"Good. Give our a friend a visit soon, Buck. Bring her to me."


	2. An Expensive Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made.

It was a quarter past seven, blinds shielding the apartment from morning light. A perfect pair of hands (one of flesh, one of metal) trailed across the worn leather of the couch. It was a cozy little apartment, just enough room for two, no more and no less. A turntable sat not far from him, framed pictures hung on the walls, fiction books lining the shelves — all clues of who Delilah Rochdale-Wong was.

Bucky glanced down at his watch, impatience ticking in his veins like the clock. He suspected Lilah wasn’t a morning person. He stood, barely making a sound as he picked through the vinyls. _Time to wake the sleeping beauty._

* * *

It wasn’t the familiar smell of coffee that Lilah woke to, but Billie Holiday’s crooning. She frowned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wondering how Darcy managed to wake up so damn early. The world came into focus as she put on her glasses, too lazy for contacts, yawning as she ambled to the living room.

“Darcy, why are—” Except it wasn’t her best friend standing next to the turntable. A man in black stood there as if he owned the house. _Was she dreaming?_ Panic erupted, jolting her wide awake and her mouth grew dry. Her first instinct was to back away and inch her way towards the kitchen (a knife would do well). But men emerged like ghosts from the shadows; one quietly appeared behind her, and she saw others walk into the room from the kitchen, guns in hands. Danger was laced in their gait. Any thought of grabbing a weapon escaped her head. She had no clue who they were, but one thing was certain: using violence against them would be a very poor choice.

“Your friend is safe. For now,” Bucky told Lilah, neither threatening nor comforting her.

Lilah’s glance flickered nervously between the men and the front door. _Please let this be a dream_. “What do you want? I don’t even know who you are.”

Bucky moved to stand in front of her. The black leather jacket emphasised his form, silver rings glinting on one hand. Lilah’s gaze moved to his face. By chance, their gazes met. _Oh._ It was like being struck by lightening. She recognised those brown eyes from the club. It didn’t bode well for her. 

“Please, I...” Her words faltered as Bucky took another step closer. Far too close for a stranger. She felt like a baby deer trembling on its new legs. _Run. Run._ “I don’t want any trouble. Please leave before I call the police.” It was a poor attempt at discouraging these criminals. A few men chuckled in response. Desperately, she looked to her phone charging on the table. It was close by, if she could just grab it and run to —

She didn’t even see Bucky give the command to Jim. The man behind her moved.

A sharp sensation in her neck —

The weakening of her knees —

Bucky caught her as she crumpled, strong arms easily picking her up. Her tongue felt heavy as she tried to protest, hands hitting weakly at his chest.

The last thing she saw was those damn brown eyes, unblinking and unflinching.

* * *

Perhaps she was too confident and believed herself invincible. She knew the world didn’t reward those that played by the rules, but she failed to heed the warning signs. Too focused on taking what she needed and more (all lost in one night). 

Consciousness came slowly. The light was blinding as she opened her eyes, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. It took her a second to realise she wasn’t in her apartment anymore. The concrete floor, grey walls and steel fixture were foreign. Intimidating. Cold. Fear roiled in her stomach and it washer instinct to escape, but her hands and feet were bound by rope to the chair she sat on. Duct tape muted her cries as she tried to wriggle out of the ropes. Eyes darted around, trying to look for anything sharp to cut the ropes. And she saw _sharp_ alright, a row of nasty instruments lay on a tray on the metal table. It was like a interrogation scene out of a Hollywood movie, and she — the unwilling actor. 

The door swung open and in walked Bucky and Steve. She stilled in her struggle, heart beating faster as they approached her. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ Steve pulled a chair close to her, and she flinched at the unpleasant scrape of metal against concrete. Bucky stood to Steve’s right, the ever watchful soldier. 

It was silent for a moment as Steve took his time to look at this girl. She fidgeted under his stare, no doubt thinking of escape. He leaned forward and ripped the duct tape off of her lips. With her messy hair, glasses and bare face, she looked so much younger than the party girl imprinted in his mind.

The seconds ticked by. Steve liked seeing her squirm in discomfort. “Who are you?” She finally broke the silence, unable to stand it any longer.

A wry smirk crossed his lips. “Steve Rogers.” It was a name other men would kneel to. Yet she was uncaring of the whispers of the King of the underworld, of the wolves of New York. His name was familiar, but it held no power to her. And she hated the way he spoke with such cold arrogance, as if she was supposed to know who he was.

Lilah squeezed her eyes at a sudden bout of dizziness, no doubt the after effect of whatever poison they had injected into her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself. “I don’t care who you are. It’s rude to kidnap a girl from her home.” The nausea worsened for a second and she thought she would spew her guts out onto the floor. “Like I told your friend, I don’t want trouble. I won’t tell the police anything if you let me go.” She opened her eyes, directing her gaze at Bucky then at Steve. “I swear it.” 

Steve tilted his head curiously as she stared back. It was clear Jim had given her an excessively heavy dose of the injection (a poor miscalculation, perhaps). What perked his interest, however, was the daringness of her words. He hadn’t heard _I don’t care who you are_ for quite some time now. “Foolish girl, you think the police would do anything even if you report me?” The police were on his payroll, growing fat and comfortable off of it. 

As Steve crossed his arms, Lilah saw the Rolex she had stolen wrapped around his wrist. Little did she know, her safe was all too easy to break into. “You have your watch back. Why are you still keeping me here?” Lilah asked. The nausea paired with her intense dislike of these two men fuelled the ire building inside of her. Steve didn’t reply, merely reached out a hand to touch her face. She didn’t want to be touched, but where could she run? She could only lean back into the chair as far as she could. Bucky watched on with hidden amusement (perhaps they found a new toy to play with). “Don’t touch me, asshole. Don’t you fucking dare,” she hissed venomously, considering biting his fingers as he stroked her cheek. She turned her face, baring her teeth at him. “I’m warning you—” Her words were cut off as Steve squished her cheeks, bringing their faces close together. 

He spoke calmly, completely in control. “You owe me an apology, _thief_.” Unaffected by her sharp glare, Steve turned her head from side to side, studying her. She wasn’t his usual type, but damn if her daring words didn’t ignite something inside of him. 

Lilah thought of her father with another woman’s perfume on his shirt. Thought of her mother taking three jobs to pay off his loans. Of her mother in hospital, the steady beep of a machine, unable to wake up. Of the bills stacked up on the kitchen table, many nights spent crying over how to afford her mother’s ongoing hospital fees. It wasn’t just fear and ire she felt, it was hate. It was anger. She was sick of the world and its injustices. “It’s just a watch. Something I’m sure you can afford another of,” she sneered, looking at him like he was filth underneath her shoe. 

Steve stilled, the hatred in her eyes foreign to him. So many women would kill for his attention, eager to take advantage of his protection & wealth. They would undoubtedly grovel for his mercy in this situation. And here was this girl in a ratty band t-shirt and pyjama shorts, plain distaste for him on her face.

“Unluckily for you, this watch is of unparalleled value to me. And you stole from me in my _own_ club. You stole there for many nights, staining the club’s reputation.” Steve’s grip was starting to be painful. He should make an example of her. And Lilah glared at him, hating how such a handsome face harboured a monster. If she hadn’t known this side of him, she would’ve thought him to be kind & gentle. A golden boy. The type you'd bring back home to meet the parents.

The door swung open just as Steve spoke again, and he stood to leave the chair vacant. “But it would be a shame for me to take your greedy hands. I think I’ll have your friend suffer instead.” Two men hauled in Darcy, forcing her into Steve’s chair. They tied her to it, ignoring her pleas. Lilah renewed her own struggle against the ropes, crying out Darcy’s name. Darcy gave up the struggle when the ropes wouldn’t budge, raising her head to meet Lilah’s gaze. Her face was bruised, a cut splitting her lip, eyes wet with tears. Lilah gasped, internally cursing whoever had hurt her. But her previous anger was dampened by fear for her friend. They had been through together so much… There wasn’t anything she wouldn't do for Darcy. 

Her heart dropped to the floor when she saw Steve approach the table, fingers trailing across knives and other terrorising instruments. “Wait—” Lilah cried out, wanting to scream bloody murder in frustration. 

“Buck, gag her.” And fabric was shoved inside Darcy’s mouth. Steve brushed a hand against Darcy’s hair in faux gentleness before taking her own hand in his. Lilah had a feeling this was much more terrifying than any weapon he could use. “This ought to teach you to never take what isn’t yours.” Steve took her index finger and started bending it backwards at an unnatural angle. Darcy screamed through the gag, tears now streaming down her face. 

Lilah paled, the panic made her feel sick. She had to do something before he broke her finger. “STOP! Goddamnit, _please stop._ ” Steve paused at the desperation in her voice. Bucky smirked at the change of her anger into desperation. He knew how Steve loved to tame a stubborn brat. “It’s not her fault. It was all **my** idea to take your watch.” The words rushed out in fear. She looked at Steve with such distress. “She only did what I told her to. Please don’t hurt her.” 

Steve let go of Darcy and tilted his head as Bucky crossed his arms. “Then who will atone for your crime?” 

Lilah blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I will.” A slow smile spread across Steve’s face. She was playing out this game the way he predicted. “I’ll do anything you want. Just leave her out of this.” 

“Anything?” The word hung in the air, heavy with implications. 

Muffled sounds came from Darcy. Lilah didn’t hesitate, determined to save the other. _It was all her fault._ “Yes. Anything.” 

Steve pretended to consider the offer for a moment before motioning for the two men to take Darcy away. But Darcy didn’t leave without a fight. She lunged at Steve when the men’s grip loosened just a tad on her. “Don’t you hurt Lilah,” she threatened through the gag — a muffled sound, but her expression conveyed enough. The men grabbed her before she could even touch the boss. She screamed for Lilah as they dragged her out. The sound of the door closing sounded like a death sentence. 

Now alone again with the two men, Lilah swallowed nervously. She couldn’t read their expressions, couldn’t imagine what pain they had in store for her. She could only guess that they’re the type to indulge in another’s pain _just because they could._ But uncertainty filled her as Bucky released her binds. 

“Get up and undress,” Steve ordered. “I want to see what you’re offering me.” 

Dread filled her. No man had seen her naked before. “...No.” 

Steve replied without missing a beat, his voice like honey, raising an eyebrow. “Then should I bring Darcy back here?” 

Lilah immediately shook her head and stood on shaky legs, wrists reddened by the ropes. “I—” The thought of being naked before them, of being vulnerable, terrified her. Her fingers trembled at the hem of her t-shirt. She froze, _unable_ to comply with his demand.

Steve sighed and motioned to Bucky. 

Bucky grabbed a dagger from the tray. Lilah’s whole body tensed as he approached her, twirling the blade in his fingers expertly. He lifted her chin with the dagger’s tip, noting the terror seeping into her gaze. She stood deathly still as he lifted the blade, slicing through fabric as if it were butter. He pushed the torn shirt off her form, exposing her breasts. Lilah could feel the heat of their gazes, and she felt so humiliated standing bare before them like this. She moved to cover her chest with her arms, but Steve’s warning glare stopped her. The _or else_ was unsaid.

She wanted to crumple in on herself, dig herself a hole and disappear. Only the thought of saving Darcy allowed her to soldier on. Almost in an affectionate fashion, Bucky trailed the blade between her breasts and down her tummy. Lilah bit down on her lip, afraid he’d cut her. But the blade was like an extension of himself — doing only what he allowed it to. The blade stopped above her striped shorts. Steve leaned forward, smirking like the cat that swallowed the canary as he pulled down her shorts, revealing plain cotton panties. There was no time to process as Bucky cut the band of her panties, tugging them free. Lilah’s hands flew to the apex of her thighs, attempting modesty. Her insecurity doubled as the two men walked in a circle around her, inspecting her. 

Steve stopped at her front, and Bucky at her back. “What a pretty little thing you are…” Steve murmured, trailing a hand down her throat to her breasts. Her nipples were hard in the cool air, sensitive as he teased them. Lilah’s cheeks flushed pink at his touch & praise, the feeling of helplessness returning as Bucky held her arms behind her back with one hand. She was beautiful, Steve thought. If he hadn’t read her file, he would’ve thought she surely belonged to someone. 

Steve reached a hand between her legs. Lilah leaned away, pressing back into Bucky as she tried to avoid Steve’s hand. “No, not there,” she pleaded. She glanced up at Steve with wide eyes, whimpering as his fingers grazed her folds. 

“You did say _anything_ , sweetheart,” Steve spoke close to her ear. 

“But I—” She gasped as Bucky’s metal hand grabbed her ass, massaging the soft skin. Meanwhile Steve lowered his head, breath warm against her skin as he flicked a tongue across her nipple before taking it in his mouth. She mewled, sandwiched between these two towering men, feeling Bucky’s growing hardness against her. She tried hard to hold back a shiver, tongue darting out to soothe the lip she had bitten so hard. The sight shot a lightening quick tinge toward’s Steve’s cock, imagining that mouth put to better use. He kissed between her breasts, enjoying her innocent little whimper as his and Bucky’s hand roamed freely across her body.

Her breath hitched as Bucky brushed aside her hair and kissed down her neck. “What to do with you…” Steve hummed, his large hand now spanning the delicate column of her throat. “Perhaps your atonement should be you on your knees, serving my men. Letting them slake their brutal lusts within you. They would surely appreciate a tasty morsel like you.” Lilah looked at him in abject horror, shaking her head in defiance. “No?” He squeezed her throat gently, mock affection in his tone. 

“Please no, Mr Rogers.” She was alluring even in her distress. Small hands gripped Steve’s shirt as she implored with her eyes. She was sweet with innocence, and her reactions spoke of inexperience. It shouldn’t have pleased Steve so much, who normally preferred women with unholy knowledge, but the things he could teach Lilah… Mould her to his own liking. And as she looked at the dark hunger in Steve’s eyes, she knew how to save herself from what he proposed. She much preferred the devil she knew, then the hoard of demons she didn’t. She took a deep breath (let her next words be a shift of power). “I- I am untouched. You would give such a generous gift to them?"

Steve appeared indifferent, but his heart thundered in excitement. _So this little dove wanted to play his games…_ He looked above Lilah’s head to find Bucky’s burning stare. The wolfish grin on Bucky’s face told Steve everything he needed to know. _This one they were keeping._ “I suppose it would be too generous a gift.” The hand at her throat tightened a little. “Your innocence is mine. And we shall see if it's payment enough for the trouble you have caused." 

“You promise to let Darcy go?” 

He released her throat. “Yes, pet.” It was in his own interests to keep Darcy alive. Use her as insurance, as blackmail. It had gotten him this far already.

"Alright then." She conceded, but the fire still burnt inside her. "It's a deal." 

Steve kissed the top of her head as Bucky took off his leather jacket. He wrapped her in it and guided her out the door. As she stepped out, she wondered if she made the right decision. 


	3. No Manners

She stepped out into an underground maze of cells, concrete & steel walls hiding morbid secrets behind. Bucky grabbed Lilah’s arm, dragging her forward towards Steve when she paused in her steps. Her ears didn’t deceive her — there was a faraway scream. She looked to Bucky in apprehension. “Did you hear that?”

Bucky’s expression was indifferent as he pushed her into an elevator. Steve was preoccupied with his phone the moment the elevator doors closed, thumbs flying across the screen. Lilah wrapped Bucky’s leather jacket closer around her form, shivering in the cold air. The leather felt buttery-soft beneath her fingertips. A small comfort in this steel trap. 

Steve was still checking his phone when Bucky pulled out a dark strip of fabric from his pocket. Eyeing it warily, Lilah took a hesitant step away from the intimidating man. 

“Cooperate, doll,” Steve warned, not sparing them a glance from his screen. Bucky simply wrapped the fabric around her eyes, rendering her vision black. A makeshift blindfold. Before she could ask why, Steve gave an answer. “This is merely a precaution. You can’t leak information on what you don’t know about.” 

Lilah held her tongue, knowing there was no point telling him that she wouldn’t tell the police about him or this strange building. She felt cold hands grab her own, noting it was Bucky from the feel of metal. His hold was neither gentle nor harsh, simply guiding as he led her out of the elevator, out of the building and into a car. She stumbled once and he was always there, ready to steady her. 

“Are you taking me home?” She asked after the car door slammed shut. 

Steve’s voice sounded from her right. “And risk you running off? No. You’re coming home with me. ” 

Her fingers interlaced in her lap, uncomfortable with her robbed sight, trying to take as little space as possible in the car. The thought of going _home_ with Steve Rogers was unsettling, like diving headfirst into the belly of the beast. 

The mob boss didn’t say anything more as the car purred away to their destination. But Bucky spoke quietly on her left — “Rest. We'll take care of you now.” Those words called to something deep inside of her. 

Lulled by the motion of the car, exhaustion from the turn of events settled in. She drifted in a state of half-sleep, only to catch herself the moment her head fell forward. But sleep is a demanding mistress, and she couldn’t escape her grasp. Lilah nodded off to the faint sound of the radio and Steve’s occasional murmur to Bucky. Her head found Bucky’s broad shoulder, resting there for the rest of the drive.

* * *

When Steve told her he was taking her home, she wasn't expecting a gilded cage. Her room was bigger than the apartment she shared with Darcy. The en suite, walk in closet and separate sitting area were a dream — bright and spacious, accented by potted plants and abstract paintings. The wardrobe even had some of her own clothes from her apartment, the bathroom stocked with her favourite shampoo and body wash. But a cage was a cage all the same. She was left here the day she arrived, locked and guarded, meals provided by a maid. Lilah didn't mind the solitude at first, preferring it to the payment she owed Steve. Relished the bubble baths she took, the days she spent lounging around, daydreaming about another life. But boredom settled in, there were only so many things she could do to pass the time beside watching the TV and gazing out the window at the lake. The days blurred into one, and she kept the TV on to ward away the silence. 

She had tried to talk to the maid once when lunch was delivered. Questions of where she was, of where Steve and Bucky were went unanswered. The woman just lowered her head and left despite her pleas. 

Some nights she laid awake in bed, tossing and turning, wandering why she was left here. Didn't they want her? Did they forget about her, deciding she had no worth? How could they just leave her without a word? What was going to happen to Darcy if she couldn't fulfil the bargain? Anxiety haunted her and she yearned for any confirmation. She felt like she was going stir-crazy, antsy for something new to do, yearning for human contact. She had banged on the doors, demanded to be let out, only to kneel with her head pressed against the door, wanting to cry when no one answered. 

And she was sure she went insane one night — woken up from a nightmare gasping for breath, blurry vision focusing on a dark figure in the corner of the room. Eyes narrowed, she wanted to call out Steve's name, but there was no reason for him to be here. Surely she was hallucinating, and back to Morpheus' domain she went (she didn't feel his touch on her brow, the gentle closing of the door).

The days continued on, a monotonous affair. Dreams tinged dark blue. Hollow. 

_We'll take care of you now, Bucky had said. But they abandoned her. Like everyone did eventually in her life._

* * *

She slept well into the afternoon. The door flung open and Lilah opened an eye lazily, jolting up when she realised the maid wasn't here to deliver food. How odd it was to see her beside the scheduled time. 

"Here." The maid's voice was lower than she expected. "This is from Master Rogers." She left before Lilah could speak. 

Lilah shuffled to the end of the bed, eyes widening at what she saw. A black, slinky dress. Louboutins. A pouch full of makeup. And a note was placed on top of the dress: 

_Be ready by 5pm. — S. R._

Lilah lifted up the dress for a better look. The wet look fabric was luxurious to the touch, no doubt costing more than any dress she wore before. The soft cowl neck was draped beautifully, thin straps for the halter neck, featuring a low back. And it was short. Ridiculously short. 

The chance to leave her prison and see Steve should've excited her. But she felt cheap — like a toy only to be taken out of the box when convenient. Why should she dress up for a man who only talked to her twice? She threw the dress down and crawled back into bed. 

An hour or so passed. The maid came in to check on her, paling when she saw Lilah still lazing in bed. She shook Lilah awake, disbelief in her eyes. "Did you not read the note?" 

"I did," Lilah answered. "And?" 

The maid yanked Lilah from the bed and shoved the dress into her hands. "Quick, there's still time left." 

"I'm not doing this." Stubborn as a mule, Lilah turned away. 

"No, no." The maid blocked her exit, equally as stubborn when it came to her work. "You must do as Master Rogers orders, miss."

Lilah scoffed. “Not a chance in hell.” 

The maid frowned heavily, left the room only to return with reinforcement. Two other maids followed dutifully. “Please miss, get dressed or we’ll be forced to do it for you.” 

“No you won’t.” The more she was forced to do something, the less she wanted to comply. Lilah’s gaze darted to the bathroom, but before she could lock herself away, the maid gestured for the other two to hold her still. 

It was a mess of flailing limbs and grabbing hands when they stripped her clothes from her. Lilah screamed in indignation, temper rising fast and hard. “Get your fucking hands off of me!” But she was no match for the force of three, the dress was tugged over her form eventually. 

They dragged her unwillingly to the dressing table, forcing her to sit. Makeup was laid across the table. When one of the women attempted to prep her skin, Lilah’s teeth narrowly missed her fingers. The woman drew back in horror at her uncouth behaviour. Lilah didn’t even see it when the maid in charge slapped her across the face. “You foolish girl,” the woman finally snapped, motivated by fear. “No one disobeys him.” 

Lilah looked into the mirror, a white mark imprinted on her slowly reddening cheek. Her temper overflowed. Couldn’t the maid see how unfair this all was? She spat pure poison, “He can go **fuck** himself." 

"What was that, pet?" A voice cold as frost, a sharp edge to it. 

Ice filled her veins for a split second. She saw Steve’s reflection in the mirror, standing behind her in a dark navy suit. The sight of him unleashed the built up anger, rejection and disappointment of the past few weeks. Her hand closed around the closest object and hurled it at Steve. He ducked just in time, a bottle of Miss Dior shattered on the floor, floral notes seeping into the air. 

The maids flinched in terror, gazes immediately aimed at the floor as Steve approached them. He dismissed them with a snap of the finger, and they were all too happy to flee the room, almost bumping into Bucky as they left. 

Lilah’s anger carried on like a bulldozer, intending to ruin everything in its way. “You call this handkerchief a fucking dress?” She snarled, wanting to rip it up and throw it at his feet. Wanted to show him that she wouldn’t just roll over and obey commands like a puppy. 

“You don’t like it?” Steve watched with arms crossed as she rose from the seat, anger lending a wildness to her eyes. She looked so tempting in that dress, the cowl neckline complimenting her collarbones, fabric clinging to her curves, dipping sinfully down her back. Bucky had chosen well. 

She stopped before Steve, glaring up at him. The two men stood side by side, a wall of muscle and authority before her. The tension could’ve been cut with a knife. And somehow there was an odd flutter in her stomach at the sight of them in impeccably tailored suits, all attention focused on her. “No, I don’t.” She tried to muster as much distaste in her words as possible. 

Steve’s gaze was darkly amused. “If you don’t like it, then take it off.” He said it so matter-of-factly, as if it were the simplest solution to her ire. 

She huffed and to Bucky’s surprise, jabbed a finger aggressively at Steve’s chest. “No. Fuck you for locking me up. I’m not going anywhere with you in this dress.” 

Only Bucky would know how this maddened Steve’s blood in the best way possible. “The boss gave you an order, doll,” Bucky reminded her calmly.

“Seriously?” She scowled at Bucky. Her anger found a new subject, radar locked onto the target. “Are you deaf?! I just said I won’t. You’re not the boss of me.” 

Bucky looked to Steve, holding his gaze for a heartbeat. Then at the exact same time, Bucky stepped aside while Steve picked up Lilah, throwing her over his shoulder. He had moved so fast that Lilah didn’t have time to react. Only when Steve walked the length to the sitting area did she hit at his back with her hands, calling him all sorts of names. Bucky trailed after them, enjoying the spectacle she made. 

“Watch that mouth of yours. Don’t make me wash it out with soap.” Steve manoeuvred her so she laid facedown across his lap on the leather couch. He manhandled her so easily, as if she weighed nothing more than a rag-doll. 

She squirmed when he pressed her down by the nape of her neck. Still struggled when Bucky bound her wrists together with a curtain tassel tieback (points for creativity), baring her teeth as if she would bite him if he got too close. Yet Bucky regarded her as an owner would do with a naughty, beloved pet. He thought she was like a feral kitten, small and precious in Steve’s lap, yet hissing something fierce (albeit claws now forcefully sheathed). With his part done for now, Bucky took up the couch opposite to them, splayed out in the centre. 

Steve shushed Lilah when she cried out for them to let her up. “You’re not going anywhere until I say so. You see, you made quite the mistake claiming Bucky isn’t the boss of you. He owns you now. As do I.” His hand brushed down her exposed spine, noting how she shivered at his touch. 

“I’m not… I’m not a _thing_ to be owned,” she declared despite the unexpected heat that flamed at his words.

Steve’s hand moved under the hem of her dress and dragged it up over her ass, ignoring her protests. “You’ll be whatever I want you to be.” And just as she dreaded, Steve pulled down her underwear, letting it drop to the floor. “And what I want you to be is a _quiet_ and _obedient_ pet _._ ” He continued to speak calmly before she could retort. “Now, let’s address your insubordination.” His hand squeezed her ass. The touch wasn’t meant to be threatening but Lilah squirmed all the same, disliking this position. “First, you disobey my orders to get ready. Is it so much to ask for you to get dolled up for a night out? Then you have the audacity to try and hurt me.” 

“Don’t forget her filthy mouth,” Bucky added helpfully, lighting a cigarette.

“Yes, and that.” Steve ran his hand massaged her ass. Suddenly the realisation of what he planned to do with her hit like thunder. Was he really going to spank her as if she were a child? Disbelief and horror twisted her pretty face as she tried once again (in vain) to wriggle out of Steve’s grasps. “I will not tolerate disobedience, Delilah. Let this be a lesson.” He slapped her bottom. Not as hard as he would usually start off with, but the surprise of it caught her off guard and it stilled her squirming. “Count for me or we’ll start from zero.” 

“What the fu— _Ow_!” Another slap landed, cutting off her words. But not for long. She turned her head to glare at Steve. “You asshole!” Another slap landed on her left cheek. And this time it hurt a little. Still obstinate, she screamed, shooting a death glare at Bucky now. “You’re _both_ assholes. I hope you go to hell.” 

_Been there already,_ Steve mused internally. And he tried hard to keep his chuckle from spilling out. Here she was over his knee, yet still badmouthing them. _Cute_. He spanked her right cheek this time, liking how her ass pinkened. _Very cute._

“Stop! You can’t do this.” Lilah wanted to be anywhere but here. This was all so foreign to her. And unfortunately, the closest thing was Steve’s leg. She bit it, wanting him to hurt, to stop. 

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Steve yanked her head away from his leg. Instead of unleashing his wrath, he sighed in disappointment. “No, Delilah.” 

She felt like a child being chastised. Why did her gut twist at his disappointment? She tried to get up once again, but Steve pushed her down, hand gripping the base of her neck. It was impossible to get away, and the feeling of helplessness sparked heat through her. She pressed her thighs together. 

His other hand caressed her ass before raining down a few smacks in succession. Lilah squeezed her eyes shut, crying out in pain, sensations heightened.

“Count, Delilah.” Bucky’s voice washed over her like cold air.

Hurriedly, she blurted it out before Steve landed his next slap. “One. Are you happy now?” 

“That’s a good start. Keep going.” Steve spanked the brat again.

“T-two.” This one hurt more. Bucky saw her little fists clench. 

_Slap._

“Ah— Three.” 

Steve gave her four more swats. She cried out, dainty frame jerking on top of his lap at each spank. 

“I'm waiting, Delilah.” 

Her brain felt scrambled. She had given into the red-streaked pain, almost forgetting to count. “I—” She tried to think frantically, not wanting to start from zero again. “S-seven?” She asked timidly. 

“Good.” Steve’s praise soothed the stinging of her skin. “Your ass looks so pretty like this.” 

A slap landed on the soft under curve of her cheeks. “Fuck, eight!” The hurt… Somehow it started to hurt so _good_. Brows furrowed, she had never been so confused. 

Steve gave her soft flesh a tight squeeze. The next swat she expected didn’t land. Instead his hand wandered to her inner thighs, parting them, granting him access. His palm cupped her pussy, thumb parting her folds, sliding along her slit.

“N-no.” But she made no attempt to leave his lap. In fact when Steve spanked her again and immediately brushed his fingers against her folds, she mewled, heat pooling between her legs. When her hips shifted, he pinned her down, not allowing an inch of movement while he took his sweet time teasing her clit. She tremored at the unyielding control. Yelped and counted like a good girl when he spanked her again. 

It continued like that, an intoxicating pattern of pain & pleasure. Something switched in her at Steve’s dominance, and she leaned into his touch, lifting her ass almost imperceptibly. Her fists were still clenched, but he felt the way she melted over his lap, more pliant now. He rewarded her, finally rubbing her clit. The breathy moan that procured was music to his ears. 

Feeling like she was floating on clouds, she caught a glimpse of Bucky exhaling smoke, enjoying the show. She blushed hard and pressed her face hard against the couch, embarrassed. Like a child who hid during hide and seek by covering their eyes, conflating their own lack of vision with others around them. 

“No, pet. Turn your head.” Steve moved her head so she looked at Bucky again. “Can’t have you passing out on me.” 

His next words weren’t for her. “Buck,” He lifted his hand for his partner to see, fingers shiny with her arousal. “We’ve got a little masochist on our hand. Her pussy is dripping.” 

_A what?_ She couldn’t believe it, but her body didn’t lie. Daring to look at Bucky, she bit her lip at the sight of his own arousal straining against his pants. 

“Two more, honey. You’re doing so well,” Bucky encouraged, voice low. 

_Slap_. “Fourteen.” 

_Slap_. A moan as Steve teased her hole. “Fifteen!” 

Ass now reddened to Steve’s liking, he lifted her so she straddled his lap, facing him. “Good girl.” He stroked her hair, resting a hand on her lower back. When he pulled her closer, she stiffened, feeling his thick hard-on pressing into her. Would he… Would he take her now? She pushed her hands against his chest, unable to form that question. 

To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. He rested his head on top of her head. “Tell me what you’ve learnt, doll.” 

Right. The lesson. She wetted her lips. “To… To be respectful and obey your orders.” 

“What do you think, Buck? Should we accept this answer?” Steve stroked her hair, looking lazily at his partner. 

Bucky pretended to consider the answer. He saw the way she tensed up the longer he took to answer. “—It’ll have to do for now.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. Bucky grinned at Steve. 

“How do you feel?” Steve asked her, strong arms holding her tight. 

She felt… secure in his embrace. Weak for human contact after all this time. Confused at how much she had liked it. Still turned on. But she settled on a simpler answer. “It doesn’t hurt so bad anymore.” She wouldn’t know, but Steve had gone easy on her. She wouldn’t have any problems sitting. 

Footsteps. Bucky walked to sit next to Steve. 

“We know you didn’t like being left here alone.” Bucky’s hand drew circles on her lower back as he talked. “It wasn’t our plan, sugar. But we had business to take care of out of town.” In Bolivia, specifically. Nasty business making a deal with a new cocaine supplier, and trying to lose the DEA at the same time. It was safer for her to be hidden here. But little did she know, they had only spent a few days there. Keeping her locked up longer was to soften her up. And just because Steve felt like it. 

“But—” Her voice was softer now. Stubbornness held at bay. “You said you’d…” You said _you’d take care of me._ “—You didn’t even let me use wifi!” 

Bucky laughed, and the sound warmed her all over like sunlight. “Oh pet. Forgive me for being blunt, but you’ve done nothing to earn our trust. I wouldn’t put it past you to try and escape. Wifi is out of the question.” 

She scowled, but it was half-hearted. 

“And I know what I said. I know you’re still thinking about it. But haven’t we taken care of you? Kept you fed and clothed?” Goddamnit. Bucky was a mind reader. 

Her gaze dipped. They had taken care of her. Given her such a comfortable place to stay in. She felt rather foolish all of a sudden.

“Answer me.” He was demanding as always. 

A slow exhale. “Yes. Yes you have.” 

Bucky seemed pleased with the answer. But his tone turned dark. “I think you might wanna apologise to Steve, darling. You’ve made quite the mess.” He moved her so she straddled Steve’s left thigh. Looking down, Lilah saw the dark patch on Steve’s pants. Oh. _Oh_. She buried her face in her hands, mortified. Even more mortified at the way she grew wet when Steve bounced his knee.

“Ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about, pet. But you might as well ruin these pants thoroughly.” He lifted her chin. “Look at me.” Slowly, she raised her gaze, heart beating like a drum. He looked _hungry_. “I want you to ride my thigh.” 

She swore she stopped breathing. “Don’t we have to be somewhere?” 

“They can wait.” He said dismissively, as if the world would stop if he commanded it. 

“C’mon baby,” Bucky murmured heatedly. Hands toyed with the cowl neckline, brushing the tops of her breasts. The room felt so damn hot. “Move your hips.” 

She wriggled a bit at the feeling of Steve’s muscular thigh pressing so intimately against her. She looked up with uncertain eyes, trying to remember to breathe when Bucky lifted the halter neck over her head, letting the dress pool like a black band at her waist. Bucky’s large hand cupped one breast in his firm grip while Steve’s hand ran up and down her spine. 

“Move. Or do you need another spanking?” Steve demanded before he bounced his knee again. This time his words sounded dangerous.

Hesitantly, she moved her hips back and forth. Bucky kneaded her breast, teasing her nipple, sparks of heat shooting down between her thighs. Her hips arched, grinding down against Steve’s thigh, gradually finding a rhythm. This was right where he wanted her — wet, vulnerable and needy. 

“Move on me more. Don’t be shy, kitten.” Steve gripped her hips, husky words spilling close to her ear. He pressed her down harder onto his thigh, creating an exquisite friction against her bundle of nerves. 

She obeyed him. Worked herself on him, felt herself gush a little at the way he guided her. Tension built so easily, the urge to come lingered from the spanking. 

“Ah—!” She cried out as Bucky toyed with her breasts, squeezing her left breast, offering it to Steve. And Steve lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth, lips right next to Bucky’s fingers. Pleasure rippled through her as Steve sucked on her nipple, her hips automatically moving faster. It was almost overwhelming, the attention of these two wolves. Feeling like a little bunny caught between their bloodied jaws. 

She was panting now, head thrown back, desperately working back and forth on his thigh. Steve could feel her juices soaking through his pants. Could feel the way she arched her back when Bucky’s tongue laved at her other nipple eagerly. The way she gripped his forearms as she grew closer and closer to the edge. 

Gently, Steve’s teeth scraped her hardened peak. Bucky released a low groan before kissing up her neck. “Good girl,” he whispered in faux affection, but she believed it in the moment. 

There was little warning — she shuddered, ecstasy bursting between her thighs. She gave a breathless moan, eyes closed as she came, the world muting around her. 

She collapsed against Steve, breathing hard. He held her while she caught her breath, hand running languidly over her back. And when she did, he had one last command. “Thank me for the lesson, pet. And give me a kiss.” 

Boneless was the way she’d describe herself at the moment. But she managed to sit up shakily. “Thank you for the lesson… Sir.” There was no doubt Steve was happy with the title, his gaze approving. She leaned in and shyly placed a chaste kiss against his lips, becoming very aware of the wet fabric beneath her. He hummed, pleased. This was so very different to the brat that bit his leg.

Steve passed her to Bucky, letting her settle in his lap instead. “I’ll call the Starks, let them know we’ll be late.” 

“Alright.” Bucky nodded. “And a change of clothes perhaps?” 

Steve smirked and adjusted his pants, erection straining uncomfortably. He wanted so bad to take Lilah right there. Split her open while Bucky held her down. But he had to be patient. Close his teeth around her neck when she begged for it. Just another toy to be used and tossed aside. 

After Steve left, Bucky untied her hands. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sin begins.... I'd love to hear your thoughts of this chap! And thanks everyone for their support! I was not expecting this reaction at all 🥺.  
> Also, I hope everyone is staying safe during this time. 2020 really be a mess but we’ll get through this together.


	4. Cupid's Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! I was suffering from a terrible writer's block and went through several versions of this chapter. I can't say I'm completely happy with this one but I just wanted to get something out for you all. 
> 
> The sin continues... As always, I'd love to hear your reactions! And I hope everyone is doing okay. Sending love xo 
> 
> TW: non-consensual drug use, drug induced sex, dub con.

**_“You only have to look at the Medusa straight on to see her. And she’s not deadly. She’s beautiful and she’s laughing.”_ **

― Hélène Cixous, The Laugh of the Medusa

♦

Entering Club 91 was like walking into a retro, neon dream. It was red-lit with blue lights on back walls, circular windows framed nicely. The area that Lilah sat in was accented by tropical plants and heavy velvet accented. Red bead curtains separated Steve, Bucky and their friends from the rest of the club, ensuring that they would not be disturbed. People sat on leather seats, conversing like old friends. It was the sort of place she and Darcey would’ve loved to spend a few hours at and escape the world. 

The dress she had called a handkerchief might as well be a nun’s habit in comparison to the other outfits here. Sheer fabrics seemed to be a trend, some with strategically placed crystals or none at all. Plunging necklines. Hip high slits. The women here wore their confidence well, dotted throughout the club like stars in the dark night. Lilah crossed her legs and leaned back into the booth, missing the way Bucky’s eyes flickered to her pale thighs.

She downed her champagne and reached for a shot, letting the alcohol burned down her throat. They had been at Stark’s club for an hour now, but she still couldn’t bring herself to look directly at Bucky. The way he looked at her when Steve spanked her was burnt into her mind. She detested the way she gave in so easily, her body’s needs manipulated by two dastard men. _You don’t really want them,_ she shamefully convinced herself _. They kidnapped you, for Christ’s sake!!_

As she placed her empty shot glass on the table, Tony Stark’s laughter rang clearly like a bell. She chanced a glance to her right where Steve sat with the club owner. She had read about Stark in the papers before. A billionaire. CEO of Stark Industries. And he looked exactly like the photos in the magazines — well put together with a bright, blinding smile. Almost larger than life. What was an upstanding man like him doing with Steve? And speak of the devil — Steve turned his head and caught her gaze as if he felt her staring at him. She immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring like a schoolgirl.

Bucky chuckled as he witnessed her cheeks turn pink. Lilah shifted in her seat, feeling that she had to justify herself all of a sudden. “It’s not every day that you get to see a billionaire.” 

Bucky’s index finger hooked under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were almost black in this lighting. “Are you talking about Steve or Tony?” 

Lilah’s eyes widened as she ran those words through her mind again. She wasn’t one to be impressed by materialistic status, but _surely_ one man can’t have it all. “You mean... Steve is _also_ a billionaire?” 

The slight upward quirk of his lips confirmed it. 

That certainly explained all the guards and the maids. “What sort of business are you guys involved in anyways?” Lilah asked, intensely curious. 

Bucky didn’t answer for a second or two, merely brushed his thumb along her soft jawline. “The business of import and export.” 

She felt her face burn with his attention, his touch distracting her from his incredibly vague answer. Silence reigned as she waited for elaboration but Bucky remained stubbornly silent. She supposed she was lucky he gave her an answer at all. “I see,” she replied softly. Besides, what was the point of knowing more? Perhaps a few more days would pass and she’d perform her end of the deal, never to see these men again. These terrible men and their world she didn’t belong in. The elitism of the club was shoved down her throat with each glance she took, no doubt an invite-only establishment with an initiation fee Lilah wouldn’t even dream of affording, granted a peek into their exclusive world only because one of their own allowed it. 

A rustle of movement to her right caused her and Bucky to gaze up. Steve and Stark had stood up, other men in the area also stood as if a command was given. The mob boss exchanged glances with Bucky, and Bucky nodded ever so slightly. “Be good for Bucky, doll.” Steve then walked away, leading the others to some unknown location in the club. Before Lilah could ask where they went, Bucky handed her another shot and she downed it greedily, happy for the distraction. 

* * *

The room was thick with cigar smoke. A dark mahogany table dominated the room. Men with bloodied souls sat around table, each with their place already reserved in Hell. Steve sat at the head of the table, fingers steepled as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t said much during the meeting, mind busy scheming. 

“They said Pierce was furious after receiving your _present_ , sir.” Clint Barton reported, silver rings flashing on his fingers as he gestured. “But he boasted of having many other moles in our ranks. He didn’t appear to be too shaken.” 

“His arrogance will be his downfall,” Steve claimed, silencing any murmurs in the room. The glint in his eyes was sharp enough to cut. He knew Pierce would sacrifice more men than necessary if it meant taking over his empire. “Alexander Pierce is nothing but a stubborn fool, vying for power he cannot handle.” Such _loathing_ filled his tone. He knew he was no saint, but Pierce was an evil that even **he** could not stomach. “Natasha, continue with our plan to flush him out. Bucky and his team are ready whenever you are.” The beautiful redhead nodded, twirling a silver dagger in her inked hand. “And Stark, give me an update on our friends at the DEA.” 

* * *

While Steve plotted downfalls and discussed lawless ways to use Stark’s technology, Bucky was busy babysitting their new pet. He found that she preferred sugary drinks to the burn of spirits. That she was rather a lightweight, face turning a lil red in reaction to the drinks. And it only took three shots to bring her out of the shyness Steve’s spanking caused. 

Lilah was sparking around the edges, mind buzzing with pleasant warmness. Bucky wasn’t a man of many words, but he looked at her in a way that made her stomach flip. She barely knew him yet he knew her more intimately than anyone before. For a moment she could pretend they were strangers at a club, mutual attraction compelling interaction and not a deal with the devil.

With liquid courage in her veins, she wrapped a hand around his wrist when he handed her a glass of water without her asking. It was impossible to wrap her fingers all the way around his wrist. God, he was so _big_. Cherry coloured lips wrapped around metal straw, letting Bucky hold the glass as she sipped the water. She felt his pulse against her fingers — a steady rhythm, unlike her own. 

Here was the dilemma: was she a martyr for self-destruction or simply foolish for entertaining his attention? She knew one outcome was certain: that Steve or Bucky would be her first. That didn’t mean she had to do more than lay down and spread her legs. To flirt and initiate touch was not in her initial plan. But when Bucky looked at her like he wanted to devour her, she could only want _more_. 

Her lipstick smudged onto the straw when she drew away. She wouldn’t know how badly Bucky wanted to see those lipstick marks somewhere else. 

“Thanks,” she murmured. Lilah hadn’t expected him to be this considerate, much less care about how the alcohol was affecting her. Bucky didn’t reply and they sat in silence. Somehow it was a comfortable silence — deep, dark and peppered with a techno beat. And she couldn’t stop looking at his side profile like a teenager sneaking glances at her puppy love. Only then had she realised she was still holding onto his wrist. The fact he didn’t brush away her touch spurred her on. 

Her lips tugged into a smile as Bucky turned to look at her once again. He was struck by the sight of a golden & soft smile in this club of wicked promises. “Let’s… Let’s go dance?” She tugged at his wrist as she stood up, a hint of hesitancy in her tone (she must be crazy for asking). Unfamiliar with the height of her heels, she stumbled a bit as she found her footing. Instinctively, Bucky reached out and steadied her with his hands on her waist. 

He easily towered over her as he stood. He withdrew his hands and the absence stung her like a ruler’s slap against bare palms. “I’ve got a better idea. Follow me, kitten.” 

* * *

This was entirely wrong. One should not be standing with their kidnapper on the rooftop, no matter how pretty the empty rooftop pool & view of the city was. 

They stood against the banister, a hip width apart from each other, gazing over the city ( ** _Steve’s_** city). Strands of Lilah’s hair danced as a breeze blew past, inky strands blending in with the midnight sky as she nodded along to the faint thudding of techno beat. Gaze skimmed across tall towers and shining billboards, ant-like cars travelled below them, tiny beacons of light calling them home. 

Bucky’s presence was heavy and magnetic. He reminded her of a moon hanging like a sickle. Of ghost-speckled suffering. Broken mirrors. Rumbling thunder, the humid summer. Something beautiful but annihilating. He was hard to read, but it made it the more thrilling to push him for reactions. 

It must be a desire for self-destruction that prompted her to undo her heels. He arched a brow at her actions. She couldn’t stop the sigh of relief as she stood on bare feet, her ankles hurting already from Louboutins. Heels strewn across the floor, she padded to the pool and sat down on the edge. The cool water embraced her as dipped her toes in. “No point in wasting a perfectly empty pool.” She turned back to look at Bucky. He was about to refuse (an automatic response) until he _really_ looked at her — sitting there like a lover waiting for company, dark hair tumbling down her bare back, eyes alight with hope. He couldn’t refuse her for some unknown reason. _Blame it on lust_ , he told himself. _You just want a pretty thing to corrupt._

His eyes shone with a devious glint as he approached her. Instead of just toeing off his shoes, he took off his shirt as well, revealing toned muscles. Lilah was sure her mouth hung open as he reached for his belt buckle. She turned around to face the pool, face feeling incredibly warm. The splash of water caused her gaze to whip up, and boy —

If her face wasn’t red before, it sure was as red as a tomato now. 

It seemed like Bucky was fond of skinny dipping. 

“Come on, kitten. Didn’t you say we shouldn’t waste this opportunity?” 

The water was tempting and there was no way she could swim in her dress. And Bucky was actually indulging her — 

_ Oh, fuck it.  _

“Okay, but don’t look until I say so!” She demanded as fingers inched to the hem of her dress. Bucky chuckled and turned around to give her privacy. He, of course, gave her an unfettered view of his muscled back. She stopped herself before she could gawk at his ass, biting her lip as she took off her dress, keeping only her panties on. 

The water reached her waist as she stepped in, climbing higher as she made her way to Bucky. “You can turn around now.” Her hair covered her breasts as fingers played in the water, sending ripples across the blue surface. 

Bucky took a step closer to her and her eyes flitted towards his defined abs, unable to stop her stare from sliding lower. Goosebumps crept down her spine — _Good god_. She sincerely hoped Steve was less endowed. There was _no way_ something like that could fit inside of her. 

“My eyes are up here.” A rumble of amusement. Completely unashamed of his body. 

Flustered, Lilah’s splashed water towards him, stopping him from coming any closer. With the element of surprise on her side, she got him good. Rivulets streamed down his torso. “It’s not my fault that you’re so —” Her words were cut off. Bucky swung his arm under the water to retaliate. Lilah squealed, successfully avoiding a splash to the face but now her chest was all wet. She narrowed her eyes, mischievousness taking over. She grinned impishly. “Oh it’s on, mister.” 

A water fight ensued. The rooftop was filled with Bucky’s taunts and Lilah’s alcohol laced giggles.In hindsight, it was impossible for her to win. 

Bucky ducked under the water, quickly grabbing her by the thighs, easily lifting her up as he broke through the surface. He guided her thighs to wrap around his waist and she yelped in surprise, playfully hitting at his chest to let her go. As he waded into deeper water, she clung onto him, knowing that unless she wanted a face of melted makeup, Bucky was her best hope. 

The water reached the middle of Bucky’s chest. “You better not drop me! Not unless you want to go back to the party with a raccoon.” She was sure some of her mascara had streaked already. Perhaps giving her an unattractive dark under eye. In response, Bucky withdrew his grip as if to let her fall. She squeaked in fear, clinging harder to him. The sound morphed into a giggle as Bucky quickly held her again, plainly teasing her. He liked the sound of her laughter — it was like sunlight parting clouds, all **honey** and no sting. 

“I’m not gonna let you go, but you could never look like a raccoon, babygirl.” 

She was so hyperaware of how they were pressed skin against skin. The wet strands of her hair now stuck to her back, revealing pert nipples in the cool air, pressed against his hard chest. She could feel the rise and fall of his breath, the firmness of his muscles beneath her soft skin. She lifted a hand, fingers still wet as she pushed his hair out of his eyes. Her fingertips dragged across his temple. He was so _broad._ Taking up so much space as if the world was all his. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, tasting the salt of the pool water. Would his lips taste the same? Perhaps with a hint of whiskey that he had nursed throughout the evening? 

Somewhere, a car honked. A star fell. 

Like a spell was broken, she tore her gaze from him, cheeks reddened for the hundredth time that night. Bucky’s eyes darkened at the action. It wasn’t unusual that most couldn’t meet his gaze, but it almost felt like an insult when the object of his desire did the same. “There’s that pretty blush again.” His nose brushed against her temple. “The same pretty blush when you rode Steve’s thigh.” 

She would’ve squirmed in shame if they weren’t pressed so intimately together. “Do you and Steve make it a habit to share women?” 

He hummed. “I suppose so. What’s mine is his and what’s his is mine.” They had shared many women before. But none like her. 

“You don’t get jealous…?” 

He answered without hesitation. “No.” He won’t tell her how no woman ever meant enough for Bucky to be jealous over. Make no mistake: he is intensely possessive, but only over things he deemed worthy to fight over. 

She absentmindedly twirled a strand of his hair around her fingers. “Are you and Steve… I mean, what are you to each other?” 

The man huffed. “What, are we playing twenty questions now?” Lilah prepared for him to change the topic, but he continued to humour her for some odd reason. “There’s no label for what we are. Partners, perhaps. Brothers.” _Soulmates. I’d die for him._

Something inside of her ached at his admission. How lovely it would be to share your life with another. Loneliness welled up inside of her like a balloon. 

Her small hand trailed across his collarbone. “You know, I never got your full name.” 

He stiffen imperceptibly. “You can just call Bucky.” She acquiesced, not wanting to ruin this moment with her stubbornness. “Now, it’s my turn to ask the questions.” His touch shifted from her hips to her ass. Her eyes flickered up to his, lashes sweeping across pale skin. “Did you like riding Steve’s thigh?” 

She could have lied. She could have begged him to stop drawing out the process, to do the deed right now and let her go on her merry way. Rationality screamed inside its cage. “I…” She didn’t finish the sentence, just nodded shyly. His presence muddled self-preservation like a drug.

“Mm, maybe next time you can ride mine.” His voice was lower than usual, a little huskier. 

As much as she hated what he did to her, her breath hitched a little at the idea of riding his thick thigh. She wanted him to call her his good girl again. Beneath shyness, greed gradually took root. Hark, this is a baby Medusa in the making. 

He asked his next question, almost casually. “Why are you still a virgin? Are you waiting for marriage?” 

She blinked once as probing words left his lips. “No, I’m not. It’s just… I hadn’t found the right person, you know? And I’m not a one night stand kinda gal. I want —” The balloon inside of her grew larger. She wanted romance and undying devotion; for someone to kneel before her and adore her even if she cuts their throat in the name of love. She wanted to be loved with no pretenses, for to give is to be vulnerable. She cleared her throat— “What I want is not important now.” A wry smile. “I guess worse things could happen to me than you and Steve.” 

The hand at his collarbone roamed over his inked chest. She traced the outline of a snarling wolf. The rendering was so realistic, as if it’d leap off of Bucky’s chest and bite her fingers for touching its master. Then below, she saw a circular dip of textured skin. As if she’d scare away a savage animal, she tentatively traced the outline of the scar. From her limited knowledge from crime shows, it looked like an old bullet wound. She asked, “How did you get this?” 

Bucky stiffened. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of a sleeping city. Externally, it was as if a shutter was drawn over him. The utter softness in her wondering gaze awakened something inside of him. His heart a burning sea — she was far too soft & gentle for a patchwork monster he thought himself to be. No one besides Steve had shown such concern before. Worst of all, she had no reason to be so sincere with him. 

“Sorry, I overstepped,” she said after a moment. Her hand drew away, settling on his shoulder. A hardness that was absent before took over his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me. I only asked because it looked like it had hurt.” 

“It did. But I made the fucker who gave it to me hurt more.” 

They didn’t say much after that. Just left the pool and dried themselves off with fluffy white towels in silence. 

* * *

Well into the night (near morning), the club thrummed with energy, walls almost vibrating. Bucky walked off to find a quiet place to answer an urgent call, barely sparing her another word. Steve was still nowhere to be seen. Lilah alone lounged in the booth, groaning internally at what had happened. Everything was going so well with Bucky. Why did she ruin it by getting so personal? Why did she even care in the first place? 

_But to hell with it. It won’t hurt if I don’t let it._

Escape crossed her mind. She could sneak out through the bathroom window (don’t they always do that in movies?), or latch onto someone and fool them into taking her home. Fingers clenched, filled with motivation as she looked around the club. She had to at least _try_. But what is the point of being a billionaire if you couldn’t keep your pet safe? She saw Bucky’s men throughout the club standing at exits. The very men who took her from her apartment. Hope deflated. She slumped in her seat. 

Her self pity was interrupted by a waiter. “For you, Miss Rochdale-Wong. It’s on the house.” He smiled kindly and placed a heart shaped shot glass of neon pink on the table. “Courtesy of Mr Stark.” 

After the waiter took his leave, she eyed the fizzy, pink concoction. Her head was starting to pound a little with all the alcohol she consumed. But refusing Stark’s generosity seemed rude. Besides, she saw many other waiters handing out the same shot to other girls. 

She remembered, once again, how Bucky’s eyes hardened. 

Maybe one more shot wouldn’t hurt.

She downed it. 

* * *

She was on fire. The club felt incredibly hot. Energy boiled inside of her, begging to be released. Bucky still wasn’t back and she needed an outlet for this restlessness. Lilah decidedly made her way to the dance floor, melding into the swelling crowd. The crowd was unrestrained, swallowing her whole. Colours flashed behind eyelids as nameless patrons pressed against her. 

Time slowed down to a crawl. An ache built between her thighs. She was having fun dancing with a pretty brunette. She blinked and a man took her place. He was good looking enough. Dressed like a trust fund baby. 

“Hi darling,” he crooned into her ears, telling her his name was Dave. He grinded against her, eager hands groping at her. “You must be new. I haven’t seen you here before.” 

Lilah only nodded. The growing ache inside of her dominated all thought. She couldn’t protest when his hands ran beneath the hem of her dress. Her skin felt like lava, only cooled by his touch. 

He let out a sharp exhale when he felt no panties. She had taken them off after the pool, far too wet to be worn. 

Dave’s wicked grin would’ve been unsettling if she was sober. “Oh baby… We’re gonna have so much fun together.” _Stark had the best girls indeed._

It was a blur after that. Maybe they danced for hours. Maybe they made out for hours. All she could focus on was sating the ache inside of her. 

She found herself pressed against the wall, mewling as the man sucked hickeys onto her neck. He was muttering about taking her to one of the rooms. Saying that she alone was worth the ridiculous club fee. Lilah only pressed herself into his touch. 

Two figures emerged in her periphery. But she didn’t care. Not when Dave was kissing her so nicely, petting her, soothing the unbearable itch of desire. 

He was abruptly hauled off of her. She whined at the loss. Her head turned, vision a little blurry as she saw Bucky standing over Dave. Dave had his hands up in surrender, incredibly pale as if he saw the reaper himself. He spoke frantically, one word tripping over the other. “I, I didn’t know — I swear, I didn’t know she’s yours. I—” Bucky punched him again (a flash of metal) and he went down. He didn’t get up. 

Steve loomed into her vision. A deep frown marred his expression. Wrath had filled him at the sight of another man all over her petite form. Hadn’t she learn anything after her spanking? She was _**theirs**_. He was about to reprimand her when he saw how glassy Lilah’s eyes were. The flushed cheeks and sweat on her brow only made him frown more. She wasn’t herself. 

Bucky hadn’t looked so closely. He snarled as he wrapped a hand around her neck, mad with possessiveness. “I left you alone for barely a moment. What do you think you’re doing, throwing yourself like a whore at him?” Instead of the snarky remark he expected, Lilah tugged at his shirt to pull him close. 

“You smell good.” She murmured breathily, pupils blown wide. She’d let him choke the breath from her if he wanted to.

Steve tilted his head. “Ease up, Buck.” Just as he said so, the same waiter that served her stopped by the men. 

“Mr Stark hopes you enjoy his present, sir.” The waiter’s smile was not so kind as he looked upon Lilah’s delirious state. He walked away, no doubt to inform his boss that Steve received his gift. 

Bucky released the grip on her neck. As he pulled away, Lilah whined and sought out Steve instead. The mob boss patted her head, letting her cling onto him. “Shh, darling. I know, I know.” 

“Don’t tell me Stark gave her Cupid’s Shot.” Bucky said through gritted teeth. He couldn’t tell if it was anger or anticipation that sparked at the knowledge. 

“Typical of Stark,” Steve sighed. “He did mention how shy she seemed.” 

“She wasn’t so shy when we went swimming.” 

Steve arched a brow at the statement but didn’t ask further. Stark would probably send him the CCTV footage as another gift. 

Without another word, Bucky swept her up into her arms and carried her bridal style out of the club. The limo was already waiting outside for them.

She felt like a bundle of nerves. Veins hot with manufactured lust, an insatiable appetite coursing through her being. She spent the ride home alternating between Steve’s and Bucky’s lap, seeking a relief they refused to give. “Just a little longer,” they coaxed her, unwilling to start something they couldn’t finish in the limo. 

* * *

Stark’s infamous aphrodisiac was in full effect. She didn’t even make it into their bedroom before she started tearing at her dress. Fabric felt like paper cuts against her skin, she just wanted it _off_. The dress pooled to the ground like a puddle of oil slick. She was about to take off her heels when Steve stopped her. 

“Keep them on,” he demanded, stalking towards her. He pushed her onto the carpet in front of the fireplace. He parted her knees and both men could see that she was dripping slick down her thighs. 

“They gave her too fucking much,” Bucky observed. Some girls had lower doses. Only enough to make them more willing.   
  
“I don’t know about that, Buck.” Steve watched Lilah’s hand sneak towards her core. “Stark knew exactly what he did.”

Bucky squatted down on one knee, running a hand over her left ankle, admiring the red soled heels on her.“We could just take her like this. She’d let us do anything.” Maybe it was easier for her this way. Then she’d never get to see them again. 

Steve hummed in agreement. “We could.” He slapped away Lilah’s hands when she tried to touch herself. The ensuing petulant whine was almost endearing. 

When Bucky walked off to grab a pillow from the couch and tucked it under Lilah’s head, Steve knew they didn’t want her first time to be like this. 

The men started to undress. Lilah drunk in the sight of their handsome forms and without thinking, started to touch herself. 

“No, Lilah.” Steve’s command startled her like a whip. “Dirty girl. That’s only for us to touch.” 

She cried out in frustration, the unbearable heat in her lower belly dictating all actions. “Well if you’re not going to touch me…” Her hand sneaked down once again. 

Bucky growled and he settled between her thighs, lifting her legs over his broad shoulders. He pushed her eager hands away and started to feast between her thighs. She keened when he kissed her clit, tongue lapping away at the sensitive button. “Oh my god,” she nearly sobbed in relief, her heat throbbing painfully. Fingers grasped the carpet. She called his name for the first time. “ _Bucky_ —” It was a desperate whimper, ruby-coloured with longing. His dark eyes flashed up to see her heaving chest, face flushed with pleasure. The sound of his name ignited something inside of him and he proceeded to eat her out like a man starved. 

Steve stroked himself to the lewd sound of Bucky pleasuring her. “That’s it doll, let Bucky eat your sweet pussy. You’ll feel so much better afterwards.” With his other hand, he teased and pinched her nipples, relishing in the way she arched her back. And when he took her nipple in his mouth, she cried out, hips bucking into Bucky’s mouth.

She was practically seeing stars as a myriad of moans slipped from parted petals. “Please don’t stop.” Knuckles whitened as her grip on the carpet intensified. “ _Please. Please. Pleas_ e. I’m gonna—” The merciless assault of Bucky's mouth caused her to squirm, lower abdomen tightening as her orgasm crept upon her. She locked her thighs around his head, crying out, grinding her pussy against his mouth for a second or two before she came. Now she was really seeing stars, form twitching as she came down from her high.

Bucky had such a smug grin, biting her inner thigh playfully before switching positions with Steve. “You taste so good, baby girl.” He stroked her hair, watching her nuzzle into his touch like a kitten. “I could eat you out for hours…” 

She opened her mouth to reply, but eyes gleamed wide and she moaned as Steve swiped a hand through her sensitive folds. “S-Steve.” His fingers brushed against her entrance. He circled the pink little hole, wishing it wasn’t his fingers pressing against her. She was so eager to be filled up. The drug was still in her veins and she didn’t care if Steve took her right now. As long as it meant stopping this all-consuming fire burning her alive. 

Steve kissed her, sloppy and heated. She tasted bourbon and tobacco, deepening the kiss. She had one hand on Steve's sculpted chest and the other on Buck’s thigh, always needy for physical contact. She broke the kiss, gasping when Steve’s cock nudged against her folds, nearly jerking at the contact. Steve grinded his length over her folds, her juices staining his length with each thrust. He was so thick and hard. The head of his cock pressed against her clit with each stroke, and she couldn’t take his teasing. 

“Please. Give it to me.” In her delirious state, she would say anything if it meant being _fucked_. She bucked her hips for more friction, vaguely aware of Bucky jerking himself off to the sight of her desperation. Tears trickled down her cheeks, so overwhelmed by sensations. “I want it so bad. Even if it’s just the tip…” 

The men groaned at her plea. The sight of her glassy, wet eyes sent shivers through them. 

“Easy, doll. I’ll hurt you if I take you now.” 

She shook her head vehemently. Bratty even now— “But I want you inside of me. _Now_.” 

“You’ll take what I give. Don’t make me spank you again.” Steve warned heatedly. This was an exercise in self-restraint for them. Steve clenched his jaw and prayed to the gods that he would survive this. He slid one finger inside of her, slowly. She keened and propped herself up her elbows for a better look, the size of his digit almost the same as two of her own. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I can’t even get a second finger in here.” She was so warm & wet. His finger reaching deeper than hers could ever. His other hand gathered up her slick as lube, pumping himself. “You’re gonna be so tight for my cock, aren’t you, little one?” 

She only managed to mewl in agreement, teeth sinking into bottom lip. She reached out for Bucky’s hand and he took hers without question. Steve noted the uncharacteristic action from his partner. But Steve was too busy to make their pet come. He leaned down and sealed his lips around her clit. The added sensation soon sent her over the edge. She clenched around his finger, moaning breathily as she came, hand gripping hard at Bucky’s. 

Bucky unravelled, following soon after, shooting ropes of his cum onto her chest. Lilah’s arms trembled and she fell against her back, almost purring in satisfaction. Her finger swirled through Bucky’s cum, smearing it over her nipples. 

Steve withdrew his finger and resumed stroking his cock between her folds, taking twisted pleasure in the way she hissed when he bumped against her oversensitive clit. Gaze flickered to the hickeys on her neck — they should’ve been his. Should’ve been marked by him. “Steve…” She looked at him with eyes like midnight, lifting cum stained fingers to her mouth. Bucky swore audibly as she sucked her fingers clean. Steve fucking loved the display, this innocent little thing so willing to give herself to them — his shoulders tensed, cock pulsed, everything was red-hot. He came with a growl, spilling onto her pink folds. 

With her lovers' cum marking her, the drug finally ran its course. A dopey smile graced her face as Bucky swept her up into his arms. Even with a hazed mind, she thought —  __

_This._

_T his is fucking paradise. _


	5. Backfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something sweet before the next chapter. This is my Valentines gift to you all 🌹😇 There are terrible things planned, but I'm easing into it and so things are more slow burn than I thought at first. 
> 
> I started a pinterest account. I'll be making boards for chapters when the mood strikes — just to share what inspires me and what vision is in my mind. Click [HERE](https://www.pinterest.com.au/ofnightfaller/) for my account. 
> 
> Btw wishing a happy Lunar New Year / CNY to those who celebrate! 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Lilah was far off in dreamland as Bucky laid her down onto the bed, exhausted from the night’s events, her dark hair spread across white silk pillows like ink stains. Steve reached down to undo the straps of her heels, calloused fingers brushing gently against soft skin. With her heels in one hand, Steve pulled the covers over her bare body. 

It was a moment of peace ( a luxury in their life ). The men stood there for a moment gazing down at her. The lamp’s dim, orange light basked her in a warm glow. The scent of Miss Dior lingered in the air, sleeping beauty in a field of flowers. Lilah’s delicate features were relaxed, no longer tainted by stubbornness or lust. Lips reddened by their previous attention— she was an angel locked safe in their iron manor from the rest of the world, from the voracious darkness brewing outside.

Something in Bucky’s chest twisted when she started to snore softly. 

“C’mon,” Steve murmured, putting the heels down by the bed. He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, a gesture his partner would understand. 

They left the room, stride matching stride, and closed the door gently behind them. 

* * *

Traffic lights blinked like stars in this midnight city. Steve sped down the highway, Bugatti a dark beast in the night. Another vehicle followed behind him, ready to protect their boss at any cost. 

He was driving nowhere and everywhere. Only needed the purr of the engine and the moon as his companion while he cleared his mind. 

He should have been thinking about Pierce and the unending war he started by putting a bullet in Steve’s father. Instead, all he could think about was Lilah and the way she looked in the dress Bucky picked out. It was a stark contrast to the girl in a ratty band t-shirt and worn pyjama shorts. She had blushed so prettily when Bucky hooked a finger under her chin— one of many sneaky glances he chanced at the club. It was truly a shame he hadn’t spent more time with her there.  But goddamn, the way she whined during the limo ride back home, Cupid’s Shot thick in her veins, encouraging her amorous approaches. He swore she fumbled with his belt at one point before Bucky hauled her onto his lap instead, both admonishing and soothing her in one breath.

And fuck, the way she kissed him so eagerly when they got back home, all bratty and needy… The way she reached for Bucky’s hand and held on so tightly. The way she said his name before cleaning Bucky’s cum off her fingers; such a simple and soft utterance tore into him like something savage… He can’t remember the last time someone held his attention like this. He was starving for more, almost disbelieving his own self control. How could a tiny thing like her make him want to break her and hoard her at the same time? 

_Shit._

All at once, he felt control slip through his fingers like gnarled ropes snapping in half. 

“Fuck,” he swore into the night, knuckles white against the steering wheel. Steve Rogers was always in control. “Fuck!”

He pulled off to the side of the highway. Gaze on the unending road before him, blurry red tail lights of cars sped by. 

But he could fix this. 

He **will** fix this. 

Whatever shallow obsession this was would end the very moment he takes her innocence. 

He ran a hand through messy hair, took a deep breath and picked up his phone.

* * *

This pounding headache, Lilah decide, was the bane of her existence. 

She sat on the breakfast bar stool, shovelling watermelon into her mouth. The empty plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes was quickly taken away by a maid. The room was eerily quiet despite having three maids in the same room with her. Any attempt at engaging them in conversation was cut short by the maid who had slapped her. Judith. A stern woman who liked to follow the rules. And if the masters ordered them to keep conversation with Lilah at a minimum, then that’s what Judith would do. 

You see, Judith expected Lilah to be gone in the next week or so. The masters were not men who committed to serious relationships. Some thought it was because of the dangerous life they led, but she knew better. Their attention was fickle and fleeting, hard to swallow like knives barbed with glass shards. In her service to them, she rarely saw girls being brought back to the home. Even rarer for any to last longer than a few months. And poor Lilah was not exactly their ideal type, perhaps too frail for the masters’ desires. So Judith followed the rules, kept her distance from the girl. 

Lilah swapped watermelon for lemon water, chugging it like she was stranded in a desert. She remembered bits and pieces of last night. And she wanted to crawl in a hole and hide forever at certain things she remembered. Where did the boldness to command Steve to fuck her come from? And why the hell did she hold Bucky’s hand like a lover? She set the water down and buried her burning face into her palms, ignoring the curious gazes of the maids. 

Bucky found her like this — slumped over the marble bench, face hidden behind palms.  “Kitten?” The nickname fell naturally. “What’s wrong?” 

She didn’t peak through her fingers at him. “I’ve got a headache,” she replied quietly, not entirely a lie. She couldn’t quite face him after last night. Maybe if she refused to look at him, he’d take the hint and leave. 

Unfortunately, the universe was hellbent on being against her. Bucky sat on the stool next to her, motioning for Judith to bring him a glass of water. 

“Well, you did drink quite a lot last night.” He sipped the water, sweat cooling on his skin from his run. “Did you eat yet?” 

Bashful, she finally looked up at him, taking in his sweaty form in running gear. “Remind me never to drink that much again,” she groaned, careless of the implications of her words, digging her fork into a piece of watermelon. “And yep, I did. Your chef makes the best pancakes ever!” 

“That he does.” He gulped down the last of his water, amusement surfacing in his gaze. Before she could bring the fork to her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and stole the piece of fruit for himself. 

“Hey! That’s my favourite part!” she whined, glaring at him accusatorially while stabbing at another piece aggressively. At his confused gaze, she explained, “I like the pieces near the rind… They’re crunchier.” 

Bucky chuckled at her explanation and proceeded to steal another piece from her fork. She huffed. Half-heartedly slapped at his arm, shyness forgotten. In return, he picked her up by the waist and brought her onto his lap. Her heartbeat sky rocketed at the position. Her gaze unwittingly flickered to his mouth, shiny with watermelon juice.  


“I’m gonna tell Steve how mean you are,” she blurted out. “Stealing food from me when you can get your own.” 

He brushed his nose against hers. “Poor baby…” The mocking tone of his voice sent heat between her thighs. “You don’t know what _mean_ is yet.” She would’ve noted the ominousness of his words if she wasn’t so busy looking at his mouth. 

She pressed a hand to his chest over where his tattoo of a wolf was. “You can make it up to me though, Bucky.” Lilting words spoken with such certainty despite labelling the master of the house a thief. There was just something about him that effortlessly teased out her playfulness. 

Bucky tilted his head, wondering what she was up to. “Yeah?” 

“Mhmm.” Her voice lowered, vowels soft like velvet petals. Batted elegant lashes at him. “Give me a kiss and I’ll forgive you.” 

Babygirl demanded so easily from him. The devil’s mouth tugged into a smirk, careless of the way he fell head first into the abyss. In one quick move, he lifted her onto the breakfast island. She squealed as he pushed her onto her back, the coolness of the marble seeped through her thin shirt. “Bucky stop! There are people here —” She gasped, hands flew to stop him as he tugged down her baby pink satin shorts, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“It’s just us.” The staff had long left. She had been so focused on him that she was clueless to the rest of the room. “Open your legs for me kitten,” he demanded. 

She frowned, propping herself onto her elbows to look at him. “Wh-what are you doing Bucky?” 

“Giving you a kiss just like you want.” 

“But I meant—” Her mouth parted a little at his cunningness. Impatient, he slapped her thigh and she cried out, automatically parting her thighs for him. 

He caressed her inner thighs, placing gentle kisses along the scalloped edge of her panties. He heard her breathing harder as he rubbed her folds over the fabric. Anticipation filled her, remembering the way his mouth felt on her last night. Her hips shifted a tad to press into his touch. Soon, he dragged his tongue over her slit, dampening fabric. Her hands shot to his head, twining fingers into dark locks. Moans filled the vast room as he kissed and licked over her panties. Thighs parted wider in invitation to continue. Yet cruelly, Bucky drew away as if he was finished.

He would be six feet under if looks could kill. “What’s wrong sweetheart?" Mischievousness twinkled in his eyes. "You asked for _one_ kiss.”

“Bucky!” she pouted, tightening her grip on his hair, hooking one leg over his shoulder as if preventing him from leaving. “Don’t be mean!” 

He nuzzled into her soft inner thigh while maintaining eye contact, amused at the way she held onto him. “Only if you ask nicely.” 

Lilah swallowed her pride when she took a deep breath, cheeks blushing. Already addicted to him. “Please… Please don’t stop.” Continued on as Bucky arched a brow. “I want you to taste me again… Want you to make me cum, Bucky,” she whimpered, eyes darkening. 

He needed no further prompting. 

Needless to say, he was forgiven later.

* * *

Staff greeted Steve as he returned home, having been absent throughout the night.

He pulled up an app on his phone developed by Stark — part of the world's best security system. With one glance he knew where Bucky and their pet was. 

The scent of roses hit him as he opened the door to the column-lined enclave. The huge ornate bathtub ( if it could even be called that... it was almost like a pool ) nearly overflowed with pink bubbles. Lilah's hair was done in a messy bun, bubbles all over her arms as she lifted a lighter to light Bucky's cigarette. His partner nodded at him in greeting and lifted the cigarette to his lips, a look of contentment on his face.

Lilah placed the lighter to the side before turning to look at Steve. Unlike he expected, she grew bolder than their last encounter, no shyness as she swam towards him. Arms folded on the edge of the tub, lips curved into a smile, like a nymph bathing in pink. "Hey Steve."

"How's your headache, Lilah?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's —" Eyes widened as she processed his words. "How did you know? Did Bucky tell you?" 

"Maybe," he shrugged. Sweet, naive little girl. "It's my business to know what happens in my household." 

She draped an arm over the tub, droplets dripped down fingertips like little diamonds. "It's all better now, thanks to Bucky..." Cheeks turned rosy as she bit her lips. 

"Did you thank him then? Properly?" He felt like a shark in water sniffing for blood. 

"Um, properly?" She turned to Bucky for confirmation. 

Bucky exhaled smoke, lazily waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't mind him honey," he grunted, "Steve's just teasing." And he smirked dastardly at the other man. "Didn't want her complaining about a _jaw_ ache, you see." 

Steve laughed as she swam back to Bucky's embrace, face flaming. She didn't doubt Bucky's words, not when she had seen him naked. Her hands swirled in water, cupping thick bubbles in her palms as Bucky pressed kisses to her shoulder. Steve saw him whisper in her ear, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. She opened her mouth to protest, but Bucky gave her a little nudge of encouragement and told her, "Go on. Ask him." 

She looked at Steve, blinked slowly as she wet her lips. "Steve—" His name was thick as syrup on her lips. "Come join us?" 

"No honey. Ask him like I taught you," Bucky reminded her and winked at him, up to no good. 

She stood up, bubbles clung to her form as she lifted a dainty foot and exited the tub. Carefully climbed down the platform and stopped before Steve. He leaned against a column and stared at her shamelessly. The messy strands of hair. The curve of her hip. The pink bubbles against unmarred skin, hiding the dark thatch of curls between her thighs. He enjoyed her newfound confidence ( _that's right, little one. let us show you who you can be_ ). She looked up at his towering form. "Sir, please join us?" 

He wanted to take a berry and squeeze and squeeze until it ruptured. Wanted to pin her down right there and make her cry for him. "Sweet girl, you're learning fast." Brambles hidden under roses — his expression didn't betray desires. He placed her hands on his shirt. "Go on then. Undress me." 

Good girl unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trying to focus on the soft jazz in the background to distract herself from thudding heartbeats. Pushed the shirt off his form, revealing chiselled muscles. He caught her sharp inhale, how she paused in her task to admire him. She soldiered on, unbuckling his belt, damp hands against smooth leather, wanting to hide her face at the terrible fantasies this inspired. Fumbled a little as she divested him of his pants and boxer briefs, hands dragging down his thick thighs. She took his hand and led him into the tub, granting him the perfect view of her backside. 

Bucky passed Steve his cigarette. He sunk into the water, warmth soothing muscles. It was smoke and roses as he sat with Lilah between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Billie Holiday crooned in the background and Lilah hummed along. Playfully splashed at Bucky when he lifted her ankle above water, dragging greedy lips along her ankle. 

"He just can't keep his hands off you, can he?" She felt Steve chuckle. Smelt tobacco on his words. "Though I can hardly blame him." He cupped her breast, the gold rings he wore were cool against her warm skin, making her shiver. "Not when you're so damn sweet." Lips nudged against her temple. "And so damn pretty..." She nearly melted into him. Never had she felt so pretty in another's presence, nor so _wanted_. And Bucky was right there before her, caging her against Steve. His lips attacked her neck, sucking his own marks next to Dave's. "That's right Buck, leave your mark." There was a hint of venom in Steve's tone. He gripped her jaw with his hand, making her arch her neck to give Bucky unfettered access. She mewled when Bucky sucked harder. "She should only be wearing **our** marks."

Steve hardened against her ass. She wanted to placate that brewing venom before it found its target. She stayed pliant in Steve's grip but dipped a hand under water, fingertips ghosted over his thigh. She felt him tense under her barely there touch. "But sir, I..." Reached her hand behind her back, position a little awkward but not impossible as she found _her_ target. "I don't remember letting someone mark me..." The mob boss inhaled sharply at the contact. Her small hand couldn't even wrap around his girth. She touched him gently, head rested on his strong shoulder, eyes fluttered shut as Bucky found a weak spot. 

"Intention hardly matters when we saw our pet being marked by _filth_." His disappointment stabbed into her chest. "Isn't that right Buck?" The other man conveyed his displeasure by nipping her skin. 

It was a mystery. She didn't understand how she had let another person touch her. Had she been so drunk that she made herself available to anyone who was interested? But surely not... The spanking had left an impression — even drunk, she should've known to not let another touch her. Uncertainty gnawed into her, trickling black in her veins. Something was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it... 

She opened her eyes, intent on yanking her head out of Steve's grip, but instead she caught sight of the ceiling. _Oh_. Its mirrored surface reflected everything — it almost was comical, two monsters in the pink bubbles she poured. And how intimately she was pressed between the men, the way her neck was marked by Bucky, his head now between her breasts, her dusky nipples peaked through bubbles. Bucky's hand was on her hip, the other on Steve's knee. And Steve sat like a king, unrelenting hand at her jaw, the other arm outstretched with a cigarette. She watched as he followed her gaze up to the ceiling. Smirk coloured his lips as he looked at her in the huge mirror, taking in the pretty picture, thumb stroking her jaw, rings glinting. 

"You can grip me harder, doll. You won't hurt me," he suggested huskily. They watched each other in the mirror, her breath grew shallow as she stroked him, tightening her grip. Inexperience gave way to enthusiasm. "Yes, just like —"

_Knock knock._

She immediately let go of Steve. Bucky groaned against her breasts, clearly unhappy at being disturbed, and pulled away from her with difficulty. Steve released her jaw and pushed her down so bubbles covered her chest. "What is it?" he called out.

In walked Jim. He hastily looked at the tiled floor when he saw Lilah. Bucky took no chances and positioned his body so she was hidden from view. "Boss, sir," Jim greeted the men respectively. "The package has arrived. It's ready per your instructions." 

"Good," Steve commented. "Keep it there. We'll be down soon." 

Jim closed the door gently on the way out. Bucky turned to face her and she felt something shift in the air. It wasn't clear in their expressions, no, but she felt a hidden viciousness — a gut feeling (prey develop these instincts after all). 

Steve took her hand. Black surged in her veins. 

"It's time to see your surprise, my darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what the package is 👀


End file.
